In most gas lighters the axis of the flame exit opening is disposed parallel to the longitudinal axis of the lighter. This results in the disadvantage that when the material to be inflamed is disposed below the lighter, such as for example in the lighting of a pipe or in the igniting of the flame of a cooking location or the like, the lighter has to be kept in a position opposite to the position usual with the lighting of cigaretes. However, this position is cumbersome and in cases burns can result from time to time.
In order to solve this problem it has already been proposed to dispose the axis of the flame exit opening at an angle relative to the axis of the lighter housing. This allows both the igniting of items disposed below the lighter, such as for example the lighting of a pipe, and it also avoids, in particular with short lighters the fingers of the operating person reaching into the hot region of the flame.
In this context it is already known to thread or to fit to the flame end of the burner tube a cap provided with the exit nozzle, where the axis of the exit nozzle runs at an angle with respect to the axis of the burner tube. It has been found that such a provision results in a very uncertain ignition since by way of the thread or with simple fitting, gas escapes through the slot formed between the cap and burner tube and thus a directed burning flame only at the exit opening does not result. The escaping gas prevents either igintion or it also starts to burn. This way a kind of circular flame is produced, which furthermore can burn only for a limited time. The purpose of the device to achieve a flame which is clearly directed to the side is thus not achieved.